Of Tears, Bathrooms and Chivalry
by Bad Mum
Summary: Seamus, Lavender and Moaning Myrtle. Part one during the Carrows' rule at Hogwarts. Part two is after the war. For the "I love you" challenge at HP Fanfiction Challenges Forum.
1. Damsel in distress

**Of Tears, Bathrooms and Chivalry**

_Damsel in distress_

Lavender doesn't run, because to run is to draw attention to yourself, which is the last thing anyone wants to do these days. But she walks fast. She needs to hide for a few minutes, somewhere safe and quiet where she will cry and rage at the injustice of a regime that lands a thirteen-year-old girl in the hospital wing simply for saying out loud that she misses her Muggle-born best friend. She will cry at the memory of Megan's screams and the cuts on her arms and legs, at how quiet she was as Lavender and Susan carried her to the hospital wing, and then she will put on her brave face and go out into the corridor, into the school, and do her part again.

They all do it. Hide away when it gets too much. They all do it, but they do not admit it. And they all pretend not to see when a comrade arrives in class or in a dormitory or at the meal table with reddened eyes and set lips. Carrying on is part of the only opposition they can offer.

Lavender bangs the door behind her and is hardly aware of the bare walls, the peeling paint, the flickering lamp. Nor of the puddles on the floor, until a voice demands, half-petulant, half-gleeful, "And what are _you_ crying for?" and a new surge of water runs across the floor towards her and the silver form of Moaning Myrtle floats out of a toilet cubicle to hover in front of her, an inquisitive look on her face.

Lavender mutters, "Mind your own business," through her tears, but knows that it is no use. Myrtle is not one to care that someone else is unhappy; it seems to cheer her up to have someone as miserable as she is herself.

"Has someone been mean to you?" Myrtle asks with relish. "Do tell. I know all about mean people."

Lavender gulps and turns away, trying to ignore the ghost, but it is no use. Myrtle swoops around and is in front of her again before she even realises it. Lavender hides her face in her hands, but cannot blot out the awareness that Myrtle is watching her, revelling in her tears.

"Beat it, Myrtle!" The voice is strong, harsh, masculine. Lavender jumps and Myrtle hisses in surprise.

"A boy!" she moans peevishly. "Boys aren't allowed in here."

"I said beat it!" the voice repeats and Myrtle gives up the fight and disappears into the nearest toilet with a loud splash.

Lavender turns and feels strong arms around her, and buries her face in Seamus' robes, crying harder than ever.

Eventually she calms down enough to gasp, "How – how did you find me."

"Detective work," he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice, even though her face is still hidden in his chest. "Susan told Ernie about Megan, and Ernie told Hannah, and Hannah told Neville and Neville told me. And I knew you'd've come this way, and I knew you didn't have enough gumption to avoid Myrtle when you were upset, so here I am. Seamus to the rescue!"

Lavender gives a very shaky laugh at that and pulls back from him, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You are an idiot, Seamus Finnigan," she says.

He grins, the effect only slightly marred by the fresh cut on his cheek. "I know. That's why you love me, isn't it?"

"Who says I love you?" Lavender demands. She is recovering rapidly now, and crosses the bathroom to splash her face with cold water, regard her reflection critically in the mirror and smooth her hair.

Seamus puts on a mock tragic expression, which is belied by the twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, and there was me thinking that rescuing the damsel in distress would earn me her love forever!" he says. "The fickleness of women! Come on, Lav, we'll miss breakfast if you don't get a move on." He crosses the damp floor in two strides and grabs her hand. "'Tis meself that is starvin'," he says, making his accent so thick as to be almost incomprehensible.

Despite herself, Lavender is laughing as she lets him pull her towards the door. And despite herself, she reaches up and kisses him on his cut cheek. "I love you, Seamus Finnigan," she says, and they are both smiling as they go out into the corridor to face the world again.


	2. Knight in shining armour

**Of Tears, Bathrooms and Chivalry**

_Knight in shining armour_

It is four years to the day since Voldemort was defeated. There are no formal remembrance ceremonies now; only the two minutes silence at midday at the Ministry, at Gringotts, at Hogwarts, in Diagon Alley, at St. Mungo's – anywhere where wizards and witches congregate. It is a time for rebuilding and looking forward, not back. But it is a day when many still go to the school, to remember, and Seamus and Lavender are among them.

They walk slowly up the long drive. Lavender has discarded her cane at last, but she still limps, and the distance from the gates seems far longer than it did when she was a pupil here. Seamus matches his pace to hers uncomplainingly; he is used to it.

They see Fleur Weasley near the front door, her baby in her arms, watching Victoire and Teddy running and tumbling together on the lawn. Victoire is wearing a red cape like some Muggle superhero, and Teddy has fairy wings. Fleur is laughing at the pair of them, snuggling the tiny girl she is carrying close to her. Life goes on.

Lavender and Seamus smile at her as they pass, and she smiles back, but they do not say anything. It is not a day for chit-chat.

In the Entrance Hall, they hang back, waiting their turn to approach the plaque where the names of the dead are written. The floor in front of it is littered with flowers, cards and candles already. The large group in front of the plaque – mostly redheads – falls back to make way for the Patil twins. Lavender sees Parvati reach out her hand and take George Weasley's briefly, saying something to him as he leaves with his family.

The Patils are followed by a group of mixed Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and then it is Lavender and Seamus' turn. Lavender bends stiffly to lay her bouquet of roses with the other flowers on the floor, and Seamus traces some of the names on the plaque with his finger… _Colin, Fred, Susan, Terry, Professor Lupin _… Sometimes it still doesn't seem real. They stand in silence for a few minutes, and then move back to make room for the next people.

Seamus takes Lavender's hand in his. Hers is cold; his feels warm.

"Come on," he says, pulling her gently towards the staircase. Lavender shakes her head and protests. She wants nothing more than to go home and drink a very large glass of wine.

But Seamus insists. "Ten minutes," he says, and Lavender lets him lead her up the stairs and along the corridor to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Lavender turns wide eyes on him and begins to protest again as he opens the door, but he lays a finger on her lips and says, "Hush." He is smiling.

Lavender shrugs and follows him inside. Sometimes it is easier not to argue with Seamus. There is a splash, and Myrtle appears, smirking at them.

"I thought you'd gone," she says accusingly to Lavender, and then turns a glare on Seamus. "And _you're_ a boy!"

"Ten out of ten," says Seamus dryly. "Get lost, Myrtle. Three is most definitely a crowd right now."

Myrtle looks offended, but does as she is told, sending a fresh flood of water over the floor, and Seamus turns to Lavender and takes her hand.

"Do you remember?" he asks quietly. "Me trying to be your knight in shining amour and rescue you, and you having none of it?"

Lavender nods, blinking. Unaccountably, there is suddenly a lump in her throat. She swallows. "You've rescued me so many times since then," she whispers.

Seamus smiles, and drops to his knees, apparently oblivious to the puddles on the floor. "I love you, Lavender," he says. "Marry me?"

Lavender is crying now, and cannot say anything, but she nods. Seamus pulls a small box from his pocket, and slips a ring onto her finger – ruby for courage and hope, pearls for tears and remembering – and then stands up, pulling her to him and kissing her hard.

They have tears on their faces but smiles on their lips as they leave the bathroom hand-in-hand.

Life goes on.


End file.
